


It looks good.

by MotherRameses



Series: Thranto! Thranto! Thranto! [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: I mean did you see his glorious locks in the comics?, It takes more than 3 months to grow those tresses, M/M, Thrawn gets a haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses
Summary: Thrawn gets a haircut.A silly story prompted by a tumblr post speculating long hair is more accepted among the Chiss than the Empire, and what the barber must have been thinking when Thrawn cut it short.





	It looks good.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit - my dumbass put “fair complexion” when describing eli blushing. Idk why i did this, bc i’ve read the comics and know he’s brown lol. So i went and fixed it!

"Cadet Vanto, a word before you depart." Eli froze, gazed locked on the door to the throne room bare meters away. Did the Emperor just address _him_? Parck turned, a small frown on his face, and nodded for him to face his Emperor. Eli caught Thrawn's raised brow as he glanced at him over his shoulder, and Eli yet again thought he could detect one of those small, confident smiles Thrawn often wore.

Eli swallowed, then stiffly turned back to the throne, somehow managing to give a respectful nod to Palpatine as he did so.

"Yes, your majesty?" His voice sounded thin, but he was thankful he had been able to speak at all. 

The Emperor rose from his throne gracefully, clasping his hands inside the billowing sleeves of his simple robe as he strode down the long, sanguine path to the door. His hood fell low over his wrinkled face, and for the briefest of seconds, Eli wondered how he could see where he was walking. 

"A straight path is a simple one to navigate, my boy." The Emperor stopped within a meter of Eli and raised his gaze to meet Eli's tentative one, wretched eyes twinkling as he observed the trembling cadet. "A fact I am sure you know. Walk with me, for a moment. I have some special instructions for you." The Emperor turned, and with supreme effort, Eli unglued his legs from the floor and took a position next to the powerful man as he led them off the carpeted path, apparently intending to round the throne room. 

"Mitth'raw'nuruodo has requested you remain at his side, as his translator," Palpatine began, gravelly voice low as they walked. "But you will be more than that."

Eli frowned, confused. What more to the Chiss could he be? An assistant? A servant? He just wanted to be a supply officer - he wasn't qualified for any of this. But the Emperor spoke again, icy voice cutting into his tumultuous thoughts.

"You must be his guide within the Empire. He does not know our ways, our customs." They passed the small garden Thrawn and the Emperor has spoken privately in earlier, and Eli caught the scent of arallutes as they made their way along it's low barrier. "Much as you will guide him in Basic, you must also guide his other actions. See to it that his transition from exiled warrior to Navy cadet is made easier."

The Emperor paused, and Eli realized he was waiting for an acknowledgment. "Yes, your majesty." He had no idea what that would entail, but he didn't want to admit that to the most powerful being in the galaxy. "I will do as you command."

Eli heard him chuckle, the grating sound giving him goosebumps despite the neutral temperature of the throne room. 

"Small things, my boy. Show him Coruscant's recreational activities, that he may observe the Empire's citizens and learn their mannerisms. Help him procure a more fitting wardrobe. Perhaps a haircut, as well." 

Eli nodded, surprised by the Emperor's simple suggestions. Did he really think Thrawn would need help with things like that? Well, he wasn't going to argue. "I will see it done, my Emperor." 

"Excellent. I leave him in your hands, Cadet Vanto." There was a dark edge to the words as they faced the group again, and Eli felt more goosebumps crop up on his arms as the Emperor gestured for him to rejoin them. He crossed the short distance to the group, previously stiff legs now feeling like jelly as they left the throne room. Thrawn gave him a curious glance as they walked down the hall, now flanked by the usual troopers instead of the red-robed Imperial guards, but Eli didn't speak until they were back out in the weak Coruscant sunlight. 

"He said... He said I've got to get you some new clothes, and a haircut." Eli said without preamble as they made their way back to the shuttle, the sun melting away some of his lingering trepidation. "And I have to take you out."

"Take me out?" Thrawn asked, cocking his head slightly.

Eli snorted. "I've been told to show you the casual side of Coruscant. He wants me to make sure you learn as much about the Empire's people as you can." He gave another snort as he shrugged, shaking his head ruefully. "Like I know anything about Coruscant. But I can look some stuff up."

"I will look forward to such an outing." Thrawn replied, gazing at the bustling skyline as they walked. "But as for the haircut... not so much."

Eli shot him a look. "Why not? I figured you'd be glad to cut that off, after not seeing a barber for years."

Thrawn shook his head. "My people may chose to wear their hair long, if they so desire. I have chosen this... _ganeha_?" Thrawn looked at him expectantly.

"Style," Eli supplied.

"I have chosen this style. But if the Emperor wishes it, it will be done."

Eli shrugged, eyeing Thrawn's long, shimmering black hair. "Well, in the Navy, males wear their hair short, and he wants you to fit in as much as you can, for a Chiss." He winced a bit as those words left his mouth. "Not that being a Chiss is a bad thing. But that you'll stand out. And I guess he doesn't want that." That explanation wasn't much better, so he shut up before he stuffed his foot further in his mouth. 

Thrawn didn't reply, but Eli thought he looked troubled, and he felt a little bad. The Emperor told him to ease Thrawn's transition into the Empire, and here he was pointing out how he wouldn't fit in. But before he could apologize, Parck called him forward, and he hurried ahead, leaving the Chiss to his thoughts. 

\---

"Well? Have you picked one out?" 

Thrawn continued to frown at the holos on the wall of the barber studio, giving each a lingering stare before moving onto the next. "These are the only styles the Navy allows?"

Eli nodded, a flicker of frustration running though him. They had been over this. "Yes. The longest cut you can get away with is mine, and I have to get it trimmed every other week if I don't want to get cited for being unkempt."

Eli thought he heard Thrawn sigh, just a bit, but when he spoke, it was with surety. "The bottom left." He glanced at the holo, and nodded with approval.

"It'll look good." He had planned to say that to whatever Thrawn finally chose, but in this case, it was the truth. The clean, slicked back cut would indeed look good on the Chiss's sharp features. "Easy to maintain, too."

"That is my primary reason for choosing it." There was a slight tinge of bitterness in Thrawn's tone, and Eli almost rolled his eyes. 

Decision made, Thrawn stepped to the counter as Eli took a seat in the waiting area, grabbing a 'zine and pretending to flick through it, but secretly keeping his eyes and ears on his companion. The cheerful attendant waived Thrawn around the counter and sat him in the chair closest to the door, chattering away happily as they wrapped a poncho around him with a flourish. It turned out the attendant was also the barber, and they continued to gossip away as they began to comb through his long hair, despite Thrawn's short replies. 

"Such a shame to see this go!" Eli glanced up at the pair as they ran their chubby fingers through Thrawn's tresses, fluffing and arranging it in front of the Chiss's shoulders. "You've taken such good care of it!"

Eli thought he saw a tic in Thrawn's tight-set jaw, but the flicker of discomfort passed as Thrawn replied. "I have. But I have enlisted in the Navy, so it must be cut off."

"Ooooh, I just love a military man!" The barber tittered, keying the lift for the chair and raising Thrawn higher so they could better access the tips of his hair. Eli gave a short laugh, and saw Thrawn's eyes flick to him in the mirror. He grinned at his companion, and Thrawn pointedly stared back at his own reflection as the barber grabbed their shears. 

"Well, you look lovely with it long, and you'll look lovely with it short. You're blessed with a face handsome enough to wear whatever style you want." The barber winked at Thrawn cheekily in the mirror as they got to work, and Eli almost had to stuff a fist in his mouth to stifle his giggles. 

A few minutes later, the barber declared their work a masterpiece and released Thrawn from their flirtatious clutches. Thrawn rose, eying the new cut and running his hand through his now-short hair. The barber had flitted back to the front desk, and Eli stepped forward to pay.

"No cut for you today, honey?" They glanced at Eli's hair, pursing their lips as they observed his unruly curls.

"None for me, thank you." Eli replied, ignoring their rueful gaze and handing over the credits as Thrawn returned to his side. 

"Well, I give a military discount, so bring your friend back here for touch ups, you hear?" They gave Thrawn another wink as they handed Eli his change. Thrawn gave them a curt nod, then turned for the door.

"Thank you," Eli hurriedly said, shooting them an apologetic look before turning and following Thrawn outside. 

"You like it?" Eli asked him tentatively, noting the frown on his face as they walked towards the train station.

"No." Thrawn's reply was terse, taking Eli by surprise.

"Well..." Eli paused, trying to find the right words. "They were right, about you having the face for whatever cut you want." He felt himself blush a bit as he said it, and Thrawn glanced down at him, one brow raised.

"I just mean, it looks good." Eli said, trying to save face. "I know you were attached to your long hair, but this looks nice too."

Thrawn didn't reply as they walked another block, still looking mildly upset, so Eli elected to let him stew a bit before he tried to engage the Chiss in casual conversation.

"You have such a face, as well." Thrawn broke the silence as they came upon the train station. 

Eli frowned. "What do you mean?" He lounged against a light post, crossing his arms and settling in to wait for their train. 

"You are handsome, and could change your hair if you wished." Thrawn turned to look at him as he spoke, and Eli felt himself blush again. _Damn it._

"Well, thanks," he muttered. "You know, that style's long enough to change, if you want to get it cut again." Eli gestured to him vaguely as he spoke, trying to draw the conversation away from him.

Thrawn gazed at him thoughtfully. "Do you truly believe it looks good?"

Eli blushed even harder, letting out a small, frustrated chuckle. "I do," he said, not bothering to try and cover up his embarrassment. 

Thrawn gave a short nod. "Then I will keep it." He gave Eli a small smile, then turned his gaze back out to the city. "Thank you for the compliment," he added, almost as an afterthought.

Eli shook his head, chuckling again. "No problem. Thanks for returning it." If Thrawn found Eli's blushing odd, he thankfully didn't comment on it, and as they waited for their train, Eli couldn't help but glance occasionally at his companion, appreciating the view. And a few times, to his disbelief, he thought he caught Thrawn doing the same. 


End file.
